Harold's Opening Sequence
Harold's Opening Sequence is a version of the Theme song, "I Wanna be Famous!", which centers around Harold. Lyrics Dudes and dudettes, it's rocking time You shall feel our awesome prime! Now some say that we're a mite shady Well, you can go and tell that to the cleaning lady! I'm prob'ly gonna be... famous! I'm gonna purchase the best upgrades... And then I'm gonna be saving the day! Achievements to earn, records I'm gonna beat... Winning the affection feat! I'm most likely gonna be... famous! Na-na ba-ba-bi-baaaa! Dah dah dah, come on rock on! I just might be, quite possibly, don't you believe I could be famous? There's probability, hypothetically, I'll pwn when I'm famous! Visuals (The opening theme music starts, but now there's neon lights shooting around the stadium.Harold stands on a podium with a guitar, and nearby him is blinking text saying, "Loading...") (Sakaki, Mandy, Sierra, and Sadie are screaming fangirls in the front row of a small crowd. Jasmine's taking photos, and Young Rodney is clapping enthusiastically.) (Tyler is at the other guitar, Leshawna on the drums in the back. Harold's about to play when he sees Gwen in the audience, her green hair shining in the light; he's transfixed by her as she clutches her satchel.) (Zachary leaps onto the stage to attack Harold, and the nerd beats him, dissolving him into coins. Carol and Geoff jump up from the audience to grab some.) (Lindsay, a famous pop star, warps onto the stage. She shoves Harold to the side as she is flocked by her flashing back-up dancers Beth, Sandra, Valerie, Eva, and Bridgette. As they dance, Harold looks sadly on, but blue-haired Gwen catches his eye again.) (Xander rushes Harold on a skateboard, but Harold defeats him too. Golden glow surrounds the nerd, and he poses for the level up.) (Harold embraces pink-haired Gwen in a passionate kiss as the nerd's roommate Noah glances. Owen and DJ watch from the club's bar, drinking soda and toasting.) (Brunette Gwen cheers on Harold as he dukes it out with Colin. Sebastian, Cody, and Izzy watch nearby, munching on popcorn and exclaiming with pop-up text, "Combo breaker," "Toasty," and "Final Smash!") (Harold brandishes a Katana of Love as he faces off against a furious Courtney, while blonde Gwen has to deal with irate fangirl Heather flinging knives at her. Daisy claps as she watches from the fence, gleefully keeping score.) (Alfred, Clive, and Howard watch as Harold fights a robot at a party, while platinum-haired Gwen talks to Crystal and Noah. The goth girl adjusts the goggles on her head, which is curiously glowing. The party continues, despite a nerd having to pummel a mechanical fighting machine.) (Harold lays the smack-down on both Justin and Alejandro at the same time. Courtney, bored and locked in a cage, shakes her head. Redheaded Gwen smiles sadly at Harold as she disappears before him.) (Sights of a band named Ace Attorney at Rock are playing for the weird instrumental break. Trent and Hannah are guitarists, Joel is drums, Arthur is the screaming vocalist.) (A huge crowd watches as Duncan and Harold duke it out, the punk using guilt and violent attacks against the nerd, struggling with his feelings. Ezekiel is busy updating their Wikipedia pages as the brawl continues and things are said.) (Raven-haired Gwen and an exhausted Harold embrace and kiss once more, while Belinda, Katie, and Anita all get drinks at the bar, all celebrating the demise of the final, evil ex-boyfriend. The rockin' couple walk off into the distance, while Chris Maclean and Chef sit outside the club, holding signs saying, "Need coins, guild-less and hungry!") * (*whistling follows up with Harold playing a final part with the guitar, grinning as a achievement frame flashes saying, "Achievement Earned - Create Theme For Thyself!") Category:Songs Category:Theme Song Category:Character Opening